


Our Dear Leader

by Magistrate_Lemon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Yuri gets called a dirty girl and good girl, incredibly brief mention of horses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magistrate_Lemon/pseuds/Magistrate_Lemon
Summary: Yuri has always been one with a higher libido than most, sometimes even talking to strangers in bars for a pick-me-up, so Balthus decides to help out with his needs.He just wishes he would stay behind.
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Mentioned Balthus/Holst
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Our Dear Leader

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a Yuriashe fic, but then this happened. There might be a part two involving both Constance and Hapi.
> 
> I haven't played Three Houses in months nor have I actually completed the Ashen Wolves DLC yet, I just wanted food :v
> 
> If you feel like this is missing a tag, please tell me.

“F-Fuck Yuri, already?”

Balthus knew that Yuri had a rather high libido. If he was blind to the toy’s in his drawers, how he would visit the girls at night and his own Goddess damned words, he wouldn’t be blind to Yuri playing with his half-hard length on his bed. If he were, then his stupidity would need some serious examination.   
  


However, he wasn’t. Stupid, he meant.

Sure his team had more brains than he did, as much as he hated to admit it, however, he knew that it usually wasn’t wise to start rubbing one out as soon as the mission was over and his roommate (Balthus) would only be gone for ten seconds. But of course, Yuri didn’t care. It was Yuri. He wouldn’t do this in a crowd but apparently they had reached the status and levels of friendship where he would do this in front of his team members.

Balthus… Wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

From the bed, Yuri purred with a peckish grin on his face, not even bothering to stop. He had already gotten rid of his clothes that were tossed carelessly aside, his feminine yet toned and lean body was illuminated by the dim candle lights. A body that Balthus would silently fantasise over on very desperate nights. His makeup seemed, even more, prettier than usual with how his cheeks had this red tint to them. The eye shadow in particular seemed darker, yet somehow more… Exotic, dangerous. A terrifying combination for the person wearing it.

“Sorry, Balthus.” He bit his lip, yet his tone was lusty and playful. Balthus always liked those lips, they looked so nice. “I’ve been pent up these past few days and I wanted some me-time. I won’t be here for long though, I do have an appointment after all.”

Appointment.

Balthus sighed. He had a sneaking suspicion he knew who Yuri was referring to. “The thugs you were talking to the other day? Seriously?”

He remembered Yuri chatting up some men in the bar, he never heard the conversation, but the wandering of hands from the men and how Yuri palmed and teased at the supposed leader’s crotch was enough. 

  
So it was going to be one of those nights.

“Uh-huh. I wanted to look… A little messy. It’ll help with those types.”

“A little messy- Yuri.”

His leader snickered at his expression and Balthus couldn’t help but chuckle himself a few seconds later. They both just stared at each other for a moment, Yuri no longer focusing on his needs as Balthus continued to stare at him with an increasingly blank expression. Yuri huffed, clearly waiting for the other to speak up.

Ah.

“S-sorry.” Balthus was quick to apologise, but he didn’t look away. “I’ve just been wondering…”

“Wondering what Balthus?” Yuri rested his body on his bed, staring at him with a twinkle in his lusty eyes. His voice was full of mirth… He had an idea of what he wanted. “Are you thinking of something… Crude, perhaps?” For a very brief moment, his eyes fell down to his crotch. “A cute woman… Perhaps?”

“If by cute woman, you actually mean yourself-” He coughed. “Then yeah.”

When the other didn’t say anything, only had a restrained look on his face and the faintest bite of those, oh-so-gorgeous lips, he continued. “...A little messy. Would you like me to help you with that?” 

“Help me… You dumbass.” 

Balthus pouted as Yuri chuckled to himself, and briefly worried that he completely misread the mood, however, those worries were dashed aside when he continued. “Yeah, why don’t you use my mouth? I could do with an appetiser.”

An appetiser?!

He wasn’t going to take such an insult!

“Oh?” He growled, walking up to the side of his bed and began to fumble with his belt, flustering when he could feel Yuri’s shit-eating grin burning against his skin, increasing even more when the damned belt wouldn’t come off. He kissed his crotch, giving it a gentle nuzzle. “I’m not some small, fancy meal for nobles, I’m a whole, full ass course for all. Maybe you’ll change that tone of yours when I show you.”

“Come on then.” A purr. “Show- Oh fuck…”

His reaction was very much worth struggling with his belt, as soon as he pulled his pants down Balthus could feel his own pride and lust swell when Yuri stopped being a tease and looked almost hypnotised by his hardening cock. Balthus was always big, in height and ‘height’. Back when he wasn’t so much in debt, he remembered the good old days when women fawned over his body and his phallus and it always made him giddy. Not many nobles, or even ex-nobles, could pull off being big in all the right places, after all, he abused such power immensely.

So seeing Yuri, his own boss, look just like those women, made him that much happier.

“Fuck.” Again. “I figured that you were at least average with how much you show off with those crotch huggers you love so much, but apparently you were hiding so much more under there.”

“Do you like it?”

To the both of them, it was a stupid question. But neither cared. Yuri certainly didn’t, gently grasping his head as if it would disappear any moment before giving the underside a big, sloppy kiss, doing the same to his sack shortly after.

“Yes.”

Another kiss, this time Balthus could feel his tongue gliding across his scrotum, going further up against his underside once more, purposely lingering and pushing against his veins then continued his butterfly kisses and soft licks up and against his toned abs. The sensations were brief, too brief. He desperately wanted to hold Yuri by his head before pushing his mouth open and rut into his throat like a wild dog.

But Yuri was a tease.

And such teases always ended in such perfect, exquisite results.

“I thought you weren’t into my bod?” Balthus questioned, his voice almost wavering as Yuri kissed again, gently sucking while Balthus pushed his hands through his hair and gently grasped the back. “Or was that a lie?”

Another kiss. Yuri wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling the underside of his dribbling cock with a happy expression, inhaling against his skin. Balthus wondered if Yuri would look good with blobs of cum in his hair… “I have standards you know. Fortunately for you, I’m too horny to give a damn. Your body is too good to ignore.”

“Too horny? Would you let anything have you then?”

“Perhaps.”

Too vague. Perhaps Yuri didn’t want him to know, perhaps he was too focused on worshipping his cock. The brawler was curious. But of course, this mattered more.

Yet at the same time…

“F-Fuck.” He kept dragging it out, his tongue was so soft. “I hope at least one of them is as big as you. I would love for you to use that cock of yours to ram inside of me.”

“Why not cancel?”

“I’m craving for the company of multiple men, not just you, you know.”

Dammit, if he wasn’t busy doing jobs on the surface, he would ask if he could join in too! He would be happy to show off how the King of Grappling treats his guests of honour.

“You’d have multiple thugs but not me?” He asked in mock hurt. Time for him to be a tease. “You wound me… I didn’t realise the idea of being gang banged by some common, ugly thieves was such a turn on. Dirty girl.”

Those words came out on instinct. He didn’t mean to.   
  


Yuri froze.

Balthus immediately flinched and tried to backpedal, worried that he had gone too far and accidentally triggered a bad memory of some sorts. He quickly went to apologise and pull away, however a forceful tug forward and Yuri’s strong grip forced him still. He feared the reaction.

But, his confusion must have been evident, because Yuri just laughed at him with extremely red and puffy cheeks. 

“Again.”

Lust.

“H-Huh?”

“Call me a dirty girl.” He flicked his tongue against his tip, sending pleasurable shivers down the brawler's spine as the other tasted the pre and kissed it once again. “Please, call me a dirty girl. It makes me feel good.” 

...It took him a moment to register his words. When he did, however, he just nodded to himself with a chuckle and pushed Yuri's head so that his cock tip was brushing against those lovely lips. His hair felt so silky underneath his fingers, he felt somewhat bad to ruin them when he was finished with him.

“Dirty girl.”

A simple test. One that garnered positive reactions, if the shudder was anything to go by.

How strange, he thought.

But then again, he’s met weirder. This was nothing.

“Well now, it would be rude to deny a pretty lady-” The softest of gasps. “Such a lovely treat. You’re drooling already from my cock and I haven’t even used it yet, by the Goddess, you're quite the slut aren’t you? Would you act like this even with those strangers?”

…

“Well?”

“N-Ngh. Yes.”

God, he wanted to use that mouth. But he wanted those words, wanted to hear the filth spill from his mouth first.

“So desperate. What are you, the female protagonist from those crappy erotica novels in the library? All innocent until bandits take claim and soil her womb? If I’m right… You want them to soil yours too?”

“Yes.”

His voice had become husky. Perhaps Yuri was too lost in his lust to properly register his words, he would most likely be disgusted by such a suggestion. Perhaps it pressed his buttons as well.

Regardless.

Balthus decided he liked this.

“It’s a horrid act. But that’s hot for you right? You want those filthy hands to mark that body of yours. It’s a filthy way to unwind from being stressed as the kingpin, just a girl being gang fucked into complete submission. And you usually top if memory serves me well, so you must only bottom if you’re so, fucking, desperate. What’s stopping you from borrowing Constance’s and Hapi’s pegasus and horse-”

Perhaps he was going a tad too far now.

“For fuck’s sake Balthus!” Yuri would have sounded irritated if not for how damned horny he looked and sounded, how he unconsciously ground his hips against the brawler’s leg and how he was actually starting to sweat in the light. Balthus couldn’t help himself again, brushing his hand through his hair when he felt the smallest of wet patches form on his leg sleeve. “Please, for the love of the Goddess, just go! I can’t do this any longer.”

“...Where’s the magic word?”

“The magic- Ugh.”

Humiliating.

“Yuri…”

“Please.”

God they just wanted it.

“Please what?”

“P-Please use my mouth as you want.”

“...And? Use it how, exactly?”

“F-fuck- Rut into my mouth, make me crave you, anything please! Cum inside i-if you want-”

“Cum inside? Maybe… Maybe I’ll do just that, and smear the excess on your face. Then everyone knows what you’ve been doing. It could piss those guys off, or it’d turn them on that their newest girl was already doing her job.” He grinned at that. He could feel Yuri squirming in his grip. “Tell you what. I’ll fuck your face, only on one condition. After you're done, you come back to me coated in their cum, naked and horny from everyone seeing the great and almighty Yuri in such a state and worship me again, tell me how much you missed me and my cock. And I’ll give you a special reward from a nice guy like me. How’s that?”

“D-Damn you. Yes- Yes, please I promise.” A beat. “What would the p-punishment be?”

“Hmm… Don’t know yet, but I can promise it will be very, very humiliating. Now… What do you want?”

He wondered if he still had that leather collar and leash still?

“Mouth- Fuck my mouth like it's nothing but y-your toy.”

“Good girl. Open wide.” 

And he did, almost flinching as Balthus wasted no time pushing the entirety of his thick cock past his lips and further down his throat, immediately pulling back once Yuri started to gag. He did it again, this time pushing half-way in and judging his reactions, quietly listening for his hums and rolled his head back when he felt a familiar pressure and a wet tongue massaging his length, Yuri bobbing his head up and down his length, slathering him in saliva and smeared lipstick marks. By the time the both of them would be done, his crotch was going to resemble a peach stick.

Should he?

Or should he not?

“Yuri… Why don’t you relax? Just let me do all the work, alright? I’m supposed to be fucking you remember?”

Yuri, mouth still full of him, looked at him silently. Then, after a few seconds, finally nodded.

“Good girl-” A shiver. “I’ll fuck that face of yours until your a slobbery mess. Then you’ll wish you stayed with me.”

And he always made good on his promises.

So when Yuri almost moaned and shuddered when the cock once again pushed down his tight throat, he knew that it was a promise he planned to keep.

At first, Balthus tried to be gentle. He was vaguely aware that Yuri had lost part of his gag reflex when he was younger, however, he wasn’t aware of how major the loss was. But as the noises of his cock and balls slapped against his partner’s face, who let out disgustingly lewd noises, he couldn’t stop himself from going progressively harder, faster, even when he didn’t mean too.

“Good girl-” His hand gripped a good portion of his hair, pulling it back with a harsh tug that made Yuri squirm and tears breaking out the corners of his eyes. Those slender fingers of his trailed dangerously close to his ass and Balthus wished he could push deeper inside. “Good girl, you’re doing so good.”

Small words of praise, encouragement.

Anything to make Yuri cry.

He pulled again, perhaps too harshly and the resulting moan and muffled yelp sent godly vibrations down his cock, to which he would reward with a hard thrust. His mouth and throat were small and tight and, if not for the heat and the soaking darkness, Balthus would have confused him for an average fleshlight… But he would like that, wouldn’t he? He was just his toy at the moment, not Yuri, just this. And how his throat clenched down and how Yuri struggled to keep his mouth open around his thickness, how he struggled to take the entirety of his length inside…

This was a good decision.

And Goddess, Balthus loved the current look when Yuri had lost control. Those tears that ruined his mascara were just the icing on the cake when he struggled. However, it wasn’t enough.

Fuck, at this rate the thing he’d cum from wouldn’t be the friction but from admiring the slutty faces he was pulling.

“Dirty girl.” The next thrust was fast and strong, another gagged moan and near roll of his eyes. He could hear Yuri breathing heavily through his nose, almost even more when he forced the entirety inside once more and felt him breathing in his scent. “But, you're a good girl too, taking in my musk like that. You know your place now, so take your reward.” And began to fuck his mouth at a rapid and hard pace.

By the time he finished his sentence, Yuri was looking up at him in utter adoration with hollowing cheeks and Balthus couldn’t stop thrusting his hips like his life was on the line. He could feel something flicking strings in his stomach that pushed him closer and closer to climax and made him grunt like a beast. The world around him disappeared, leaving him alone to his pleasures and a soaked hole that was his only salvation. The grip around his waist tightened, nails dug into his skin and raked him and those slutty, desperate moans only grew louder and far more appetising.

For a brief moment, he wondered if Yuri could get off on this too.

He wasn’t touching himself. But he wouldn’t be surprised if he climaxed from using just his tongue… At the moment, Yuri seemed very capable.

“Fuck-” Was that him or Yuri? It must be him, Yuri was doing his job. “Fuck-Fuck! I’m close-!”

His thrusts had become shallow and wild and despite this, Yuri still held strong, determined to squeeze every last drop out of him.

Good.

Good.

And Balthus couldn’t resist the urge any longer. 

He came with a loud moan, climaxing inside the warm mouth yet continued his assault. Sharp grunts followed as he could feel each spurt paint the inside of his girl’s mouth before smearing it, the high pitched moans were music to his ears and the raw desperation he could feel made him incredibly pleased with himself. He couldn’t even see Yuri anymore, but he could feel the other’s excitement and eagerness as she tried to drink up as much as she could, happily bobbing her head up and down in quick motions to squeeze out everything. What a greedy girl. She was making such loud, slutty noises too.

But… It wouldn’t be fair for him if he only came inside… Right?

He did promise after all.

“Oh no you don’t-”

He pulled out, catching the filthy girl by surprise as she let out a panicked whine before moaning as cum and spit started to splatter her face, grabbing his cock and sticking out her cum slathered tongue to catch as much as she could.

When was the last time he had done this? Not for a few years at most. He’d had fun with plenty of women in Abyss, but none lit his fire as they once had before.

And Yuri… Must have done this more often than she- no, he used too. Perhaps in his first year here, he was rightfully reserved. But after the second year, those buttons came undone and-

Ah, his mind was wandering to unnecessary places again.

“Come on Yuri!” He grunted, pumping his cock and emptying his load as much as possible. “All over your face, come on!”

The words, or moan, that came from his mouth was too gargled for him to understand, but he could feel his needs without much effort. He lapped at his head, cleaning off the few spurts he had left before cleaning off any white stains that tainted his cock, happily licking away like a puppy. Eventually, he stopped with a smile, accomplished at the spotless, softening cock in front of him. He looked up, face covered in thick strings of cum, red cheeks and even redder puffy lips and with wet mascara running down those red cheeks. He couldn’t stop himself from being mesmerised by what he saw and when he swallowed and gasped-

Goddess.

It was filthy.

Adorable.

Gods, he wanted to do it again. But go even further.

“Yuri?” He… Was actually starting to get worried now. He was looking too mesmerised, euphoric. Almost looking like a lust stricken doll. “Are you okay?”

Inhale.

Exhale.

“Fuck yes.” He breathed, wiping his mouth and licking off any residue. “F~uck. I should really take up your offer next time, I'll ride your cock until I break your hips.”

“Ah, please don’t.”

“Just kidding… About breaking your hips anyway. Unless you want me to submit for you again, but good luck catching me in that mood again.”

“I could,” Balthus smirked. “If you’re a good girl anyway. Bad girls don’t get to command their studs, they submit and take it alllll~ in.”

“Good girl- Fuck, I love being called that. Or just being something with ‘girl’ in it.”

“Do you now? Do you want to be bred like a bitch in heat next time? Supposing if those thugs don’t get to you first?”

“B-Balthus!”

“What? There were like five guys there clearly wanting to get into your pants. It's obvious you’ll raise your ass up for them. Or, you’ll let them pin you to the bed and mating press you until-”

“Ah- Balthus- Please no more.” Yuri was squirming again. “I need my energy for my appointment, if you rile me up again, I won’t be moving for a week~”

“Yeesh. Even if I did rile you up, I don’t have the energy to continue. We’re all as not insanely energetic and libidinous as you are.”

Balthus sat down on the bed next to him, moving forward to rub his thumb against Yuri’s cheek, catching some spunk before smearing it in circular motions. “You look good like this.”

“I know.”

A devious smirk.

“Is there anything else you need..?” His eyes wandered down, spotting Yuri’s still erect cock which dribbled with pre. He completely forgot about his needs. Maybe he could suck him off as well? “Like with that?”

Yuri shook his head.

“Nah, I’m fine. As I said, I’m leaving in a bit, so I’m gonna have to keep my reserves. Plus this will help with you know what...”

“Upping your sexiness?”

“Yep.”

“Good.”

...They both stayed there, not making any movements or saying another word for a few minutes, enjoying the other’s presence and relaxing under the aftermath glow. It was pleasant, until Yuri stretched his arms, licking his lips before crawling off the bed and reaching for his bed robes, a fluffy and overly large lavender housecoat and slipped it on. “I should get going. See you soon Balthus.”

“Yeah. Have fun.”

They waved each other off, happy to satisfy the other, however when Yuri finally left through the door and when he heard his footsteps fade into nothing, Balthus couldn’t stop his disappointed sigh.

Was it bad he wanted to join in? Or at least, try and persuade him to stay longer? Yuri deserves better. He deserved him, his team. Not some randoms in a bar with possibly less than stellar intentions.

But how could he explain that to him..?

…

Actually… Maybe he could persuade the other’s to help out!

Well, Constance was probably too high and mighty to even consider and Hapi was as apathetic as they came. But if he explained Yuri’s itch to them and his current habits, perhaps they could satisfy his needs themselves without the sketchy help!

“Yeah, that could work!”

Yuri didn’t need some strangers to help him. They were a team, and teammates stuck together thin and thick no matter the situation. And… Well, knowing their personalities, it would probably end up with him being spit roasted by the others with Yuri cackling at him in the background as Constance would slap his rump and laugh in a haughty tone. That was something he wasn’t going to look forward to. Holst was never that crude or demeaning. 

Oh well.

A needed sacrifice.

Now, all he had to do was his job and find the others!

They’ll make Yuri so addicted that he would never even consider anything else!

“Alright, now to find the girls!”

Time to show off the love of the Ashen Wolves! Commissioned by the King of Grappling himself!  



End file.
